In order to evaluate the functionality of radar systems in many applications, it is required that they are tested under reproducible, controlled and known conditions similar to real environment. Simulation of radar targets makes it possible to test actual radar systems in an enclosed space, e.g. an electromagnetic chamber or in a lab environment.
Verification of the performance of such radar-based safety system is highly demanded.